fate
by abbieb425
Summary: (SHORT STORY)edward leaves bella so she decides to commit suicide. then edward returns with the family and they talk with dead bella. will she go into the light or stay with her family?


He left me, all alone in the woods. He dosent love me anymore.I new he would leave me in the end. Im nothing special. Just a plain pale skinned girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Nothing compared to them. To **him. **I cant live anymore not without them. So ive decided. Suicide. Im going to get Charlies GUN. Quick and easy. just like me.

But first i want to say my final Goodbyes. to everyone. I run downstairs to see charlie sitting at the dining room table drinking coffie and getting ready for work. I take the chaie next to him. God im going to miss him. i look into his brown eyes **( not sure if charlies eyes are brown) **and i smile.

" Are you okay Bells?" my dad asks a bit timidly. I smile at him.

" Of course char...dad. you no i love you right? more than anything "

" I love you to Bells, youll always be my baby girl. Why ?" oh Lie, Lie, LIE.

" No reason" I mumble " Just thought i should tell you" He nods" anyway youve got work do you need anything?" He shakes his head " Okay ill get your Jacket, Gun , and Boots we dont want you to be late" I walk slowley to the door, knowing this is the last time ill see my father again.

" Just the boats and jacket bells i dont need the gun today" He shouts. "okay" i reply happily knowing i can do it when hes not here.

" Bells" My dad shouts " your phones ringing" Wait? What? Nobody ever rings me. I grab his coat and boots and rush into the kitchen. I hand them to him and he says "Goodbye love you bells" i smile back "love you to". when the door closes i quickly pick up the phone to see who it is but it says " Caller Unknown" Great. Who is it?

" Hello?" I say blankly

"Bella" His beautiful voice says, But i try to act unnafected.

"Edward? what do you want? Im busy" i say coldly. i dont want him to find out about me.

"Bella dont you do another thing im coming for you we all are!" What! No this cant happen.

" I dont want you to come Edward. Any of you, just leave me alone like you promised. Im happy on my own" I lied. "Just go away"

" No listen Bella, im just around the corner a couple of miles are between us. I lied to you Bella and i love you. With all my heart. I want to turn you Bella so we can be together for eternity. Please dont do it. I was a crazy fool"

As much as i wanted to believe him i heart couldent take it and I hated this life.

" Goodbye Edward, I love you too." And i put the phone down on him.

WAIT did he say a couple of miles? They will be here any minute.

I quickly run into the hall way and grab Charlies gun. Tears fall down my face as i rush upstairs to my room. I lock the door. And shuffle to the window. I stair out of it. I just want to see my love one more time. and right on time his volvo pulls up with a jeep following quickly behind it. They all quickly get out and look up at me. Everyones here theyve all come to say goodbye to me. Even Rosalie. I laugh and cry at the same time, and lift the window up.

" What are you all doing here?" i look to edward who has a look of pain in his eyes. Why? " I told you not to come, i dont want any of you here!" - LIE

" Bella thats a lie and you no it, dont do this, we all love you. Your my best friend" i look back to the bed "Jasper" Alice yells.

Suddenly a wave a calmness washes over me. I dont need it, so i push it away. Jasper looks shocked.

" I cant Alice she is showing no fear at all, no happyness. shes not even frightened. Bella dont do it" He yells. I smile down at them all.

"Its going to happen guys, And just rememeber i dont blame any of you." I look to Jasper and Rosalie and Last of all Edward "Any of you but you might want to leave now, my blood wont help you guys."

I look directly to Edward and then Carslie and then Emmett and of course Esme and smile.

" I love you guys so much Dont forget me Brother bear" I whisper to emmett who looks heart broken.

" Bella no" he cries.

and i shut the window and curtans egnoring their sobs and edwards cry. I hear the door get broken down. down stairs with Rosalie yelling? and then foot steps coming up the stairs.

I DONT WANT THEM TO LOVE ME OUT OF PITY.

i grab the gun and put it to my heart egnoring Alices plea. And fire.

BANG...

I should be dead but im not. Im looking down at myself Why? My dead body with a whole in it. Oh my god. Suddenly the door opens and all the cullens come rushing in. Edward runs directly to me but he goes straight through me. Ha! I look to his face to see him dry sobbing. He reaches out to me but he touches me this time. I still feel the spark. I pull my arm away quickly egnoring his pained filled eyes. I look down at my body. I look so peaceful. I look back up to Carslie.

"Take care of him please thats all i ask of you anymore" looking towards Edward. He nods.

"Why did you do it bella, we could of helped you, I could of helped you" Carslie whispers while comforting his mate- Esme.

"I did it for him carslie" I nod towards Edward who suddenly looks up angry " I didint want him tied to a human, he will find another. i hope. He deserves one of his own kind like Tanya or me. Help him find his way please." I look in edwards eyes " ill always love you my Edward NEVER forget that. Ill always be with you. For promise me one thing Edward?" he falls to his knees.

" Anything my bella" he cries. I rush over to him to comfort him i put my hand on his chin. Stroking him gently. He leans into my touch.

" Dont do anything reckless" He looks up like a frightened boy, my heart melts " For them" I nod towards his family. He closes his eyes and nods. Good. I just cant bring myself to leave him. My mate.

" Was i your mate Edward?" i whisper " I need to know tell me." He nods. I gasp." Why didint you tell me?" he just shakes his head. I smile at him. And stand up.

"Goodbye my Edward"

And i head towards the light egnoring the pain in my chest, But before that someone ruffley grabs my . I turn to look at him and hes dry sobbing. The look on his face almost kills me again.

"Dont leave me please Bella, Ill do anything, i cant loose you" he pulls me to him and crys "cant I love you so much My mate, dont leave me" he whispers. The pain hurts even more. How can i deny him anything?

"Edward love i have to,Im sorry please dont look at me like that, It kills me again to see you cry. Smile do anything else, Scream, yell, curse at me Just dont cry" he shakes his head, and i look to the floor.

"How can i do anything else but cry ? My Bella, you left me alone. And i made a promise to you "dont do anything reckless" he mocked " I cant even join you, is this what you wanted to happen, see me suffer?-" But i cut him off

" Now you just listen to me Edward Cullen" i walked from him " You left me alone remember? In the woods. How could you " i look to the cullens who i forgot about who are all weeping. " You all left me alone. How is this any differernt?" I look toward Rosallie" Rose" she looks up from her venom filled eyes "Thank you" i say to her

"For what bella i was so horrible to you and now your dead, Edward has to suffer now" she crys into emmets shoulder, and it breaks my heart.

"Dont you feel bad Rosallie Hale you were the only one who acted real around me. You were scared if someone would find out your had to protect your family and your emmett" i look toward emmett and smile.

"Look after her emmet and catch a bear for me every once in a a while yeah ?" he nods and i laugh. i walk back over to Edward amd try to grab his hand. BUT I CANT.

" You will be okay my Edward, i will be with you forever never forget that" and i walk towards the light, Edward grabs my arm and turns me to face him.

"Bella no dont go, please, I love you forever stay with me i cant live without you."

what should i do ? stay with my mate, my forever love or go to the light where im supposed to go.?

"Im...

**what will bella do any suggestions? please tell ...**


End file.
